Naruto Oneshot: Duo Kyuubi
by cloblack
Summary: Bagaimana jika sepasang kekasih memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok? Sang wanita merupakan jelmaan rubah, sang laki-laki merupakan manusia biasa. Akankah mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain, atau malah berpisah karena perbedaan mereka? Fic Oneshot Naruto pertama! Pair MinaKushi. Warning: cerita tidak mengikuti jalan cerita naruto asli. Ada beberapa yang dirubah sesuai keadaan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic

Oneshot

Pair MinaKushi.

Warning:

Hanya fiksi karangan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan jalan cerita Naruto. Mengambil beberapa karakter dari seri Naruto untuk dijadikan fic ini.

Part 1

Minato POV

Namaku Minato, lengkapnya Minato Namikaze. Saat ini aku berumur 15 tahun dan tinggal di desa Konoha bersama dengan seluruh keluargaku. Kami tinggal dengan tenang karena perjanjian perdamaian antar desa di sekitar Konoha telah disepakati. Dengan adanya perjanjian itu, semua perselisihan antar desa akan diselesaikan dengan perundingan. Organisasi perdamaian dibentuk dengan tujuan untuk menghilangkan faktor penyebab kekacauan yang dapat menimbulkan konflik antar desa (mirip PBB). Organisasi itu dinamakan "PEDES/Persatuan Desa" yang beranggotakan ratusan Shinobi kuat.

Shinobi tetap dibutuhkan sebagai pasukan desa (mirip TNI). Kekuatan masih menjadi hal yang utama, hari demi hari aku terus berlatih jutsu dari Guru Jiraiya, tujuan utamaku masih belum berubah sedari dulu yaitu menjadi hokage terkuat yang bisa melindungi desa dan berusaha menjaga kedamaian ini.

Aku mudah bergaul sehingga memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai klan, dan dari obrolan teman temanku itulah aku mengetahui berbagai informasi.

"Hei, tahukah kalian, kemarin aku bermimpi kencan dengan perempuan cantik!"

"Hei, kemarin aku bersama ayahku menaklukkan beruang besar di _hutan Ende._"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage."

"Aku mendapat misi luar biasa, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Haaah, badanku sakit semua akibat latihan kemarin."

"_Hutan Hitam _sangat menakutkan, kemarin aku diajak guruku berkeliling daerah berbahaya di sekitar desa dan menurut guruku _hutan Hitam _merupakan daerah yang paling berbahaya."

"Tidak, hutan yang paling berbahaya adalah _hutan Danau_, aku diperingatkan oleh orang tuaku jangan sampai melangkahkan kaki kedalam hutan itu. Dan saat aku menanyakan alasannya, orang tuaku hanya diam saja. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?"

"Oh, aku juga diperingatkan orang tuaku untuk tidak mendekati _hutan Danau_, dan mereka juga tidak mengatakan alasannya."

Aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka dan sesekali bergabung dalam pembicaraan, ada informasi yang tidak berguna dan ada pula yang sangat berguna.

Kalian bertanya apa gunanya bagiku?

Tentu saja ada!

Guru Jiraiya menganggapku sudah cukup kuat untuk menjelajahi daerah berbahaya diluar desa. Sebelum guruku pergi untuk menyelesaikan suatu urusan, aku diperintahkan untuk mengasah kemampuanku di hutan berbahaya sekitar desa Konoha. Aku telah menjelajahi _hutan Astral, hutan Duri, _dan _hutan monster. _Aku mengetahui ketiga daerah berbahaya itu juga dari informasi yang kudapatkan dari teman temanku. _Hutan Hitam _dan _hutan Danau _yang dibicarakan teman temanku barusan bisa dijadikan tempat latihanku selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang _hutan Hitam_ kepadaku?"

Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi _hutan Hitam _dan setelah itu _hutan Danau._

Part 2

Tanah berwarna hitam, semak semak dan pohon besar mendominasi daerah di _hutan Hitam _ini. Mungkin warna tanah yang hitam ini adalah alasan dinamakan _hutan Hitam._

Sinar matahari siang tidak dapat menembus hutan ini secara sempurna, mengakibatkan hutan ini selalu diliputi kegelapan.

(Mungkin latihan disini akan sedikit berat) Memikirkan monster apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, Minato melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju kedalaman hutan.

Tiba-tiba...

Ksaahh..

Suara semak belukar yang dilewati sesuatu terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku segera menoleh kearah suara itu dan bersiap menghadapi pertarungan, didalam hutan berbahaya ini monster dan hewan buas berkeliaran jadi aku harus selalu siap menghadapinya.

Groooo...

Monster mirip beruang yang sangat besar muncul, hampir 6 meter tingginya. Cakar di kedua tangannya besar dan panjang, kelihatan sangat tajam dan mampu memotong apapun. Dengan tubuh yang sangat besar itu, kekuatan yang dimilikinya pasti sangat besar.

(Aku pasti akan hancur jika terkena satu serangan telak darinya.)

Menurut informasi yang Minato dapatkan, monster yang termutasi sangat sering ditemui di hutan ini. Entah akibat mutasi alami atau akibat perbuatan manusia, yang jelas hewan yang termutasi akan mengalami perubahan signifikan, tubuhnya bertambah besar, kekuatannya bertambah berkali kali lipat, dan lebih ganas.

Grooooowwrrrr...

Walaupun dengan tubuh yang besar, monster itu berlari menyerang dengan cepat. Hanya dalam sekejap saja monster itu sudah sampai di depan Minato.

Wuussh..

Monster itu mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang memiliki cakar tajam kearah Minato. Di mata monster itu, Minato akan segera tercabik cabik dan akan menjadi menu makan siangnya.

Namun..

Flash..

Minato secepat kilat berpindah tempat, menghindari serangan monster itu.

Cesss... Bummm...

Kertas peledak yang menempel di kaki monster meledak, membuat monster itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah.

Minato tidak membiarkan kesempatan emas itu menghilang, secepat kilat dia muncul kembali di tempat semula dekat monster itu. Di tangannya bola chakra terbentuk,

"Rasengan!"

Minato menghantamkan jutsu itu tepat ke dada monster itu.

Bumm..

Tanah di sekitarnya ikut hancur, tak kuat menahan beban berlebihan dari moster dan Rasengan.

Grrruuuwwwwoooo...

Monster itu merusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya, memandang Minato dengan mata yang dipenuhi kemarahan.

Flash.. Minato berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba karena merasakan bahaya.

Benar saja, cakar tajam dengan sangat cepat membelah tempat dimana Minato sebelumnya berada. Jika dia terlambat sedikit saja, tubuhnya bisa dipastikan akan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Grrr... Monster itu susah payah bangkit, darah keluar dari luka akibat Rasengan. Tubuh yang sangat kuat, beruang biasa akan langsung mati jika terkena Rasengan, namun monster ini dapat menahannya dan masih dapat berdiri.

Minato tidak berlama-lama, dia telah menyiapkan 5 kunai yang dipasangi kertas peledak. Hanya tinggal menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk melemparnya.

Gwaaaarrrr...

Monster itu berlari lagi, menyerang Minato dengan kedua cakar tajamnya.

Flash, flash, flash..

Minato berpindah tempat berkali kali menghindari serangan dari monster itu.

Kecepatan gerak monster itu tetap tidak berubah walaupun telah mengalami luka serius di dadanya.

Minato melempar kunai ledaknya kearah kepala monster itu.

Bumm...

Ledakan besar menghantam monster itu, namun tidak memberikan pengaruh karena monster itu sempat menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan ledakan itu.

Namun, itulah yang diharapkan oleh Minato.

Zleebb... Zlebb...

4 kunai ledak yang tersisa menancap tepat di dada monster itu.

Bummmm...

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta dan mengakibatkan tanah bergetar.

Tidak ada yang selamat jika terkena ledakan sebesar itu, setelah efek ledakan menghilang, monster itu telah tergeletak di tanah dengan dada hancur.

Minato mengumpulkan kunai yang dilemparnya ke berbagai tempat disaat sebelum pertarungan dimulai, kunai ini adalah kunai khusus yang digunakan Minato untuk berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Kecepatan adalah kemampuan utama Minato!

Part 3

Pertarungan-pertarungan selanjutnya terasa lebih mudah karena Minato telah terbiasa dengan pola serangan dari berbagai monster di hutan ini.

"Hutan ini telah aku jelajahi, lalu selanjutnya adalah _hutan Danau. _Siapa sangka ternyata _hutan Danau _sangat dekat dengan hutan ini. Mungkin aku bisa menghadapi monster yang lebih kuat disana.

_Hutan Danau _memang terasa lebih berbahaya dari hutan lainnya. Jika dipandang sekilas, tidak ada perbedaan dari hutan hutan lain yang pernah dijelajahi Minato.

Namun saat memasuki wilayah _hutan Danau_, Minato merasakan kekuatan gravitasi bumi bertambah dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa berat. Minato juga merasakan chakra yang sangat kuat memenuhi seluruh hutan, seakan mengklaim bahwa ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan sang pemilik chakra.

Mengetahui dia memasuki wilayah yang sangat berbahaya, Minato meningkatkan konsentrasinya agar selalu siap menghadapi pertempuran tiba-tiba.

Belasan kunai Hiraishin ditancapkannya di berbagai tempat untuk berjaga jaga.

Namun, setelah berjam-jam Minato menelusuri _hutan Danau _hingga hampir mencapai pusat hutan, tidak ada satu monster pun yang muncul menyerang.

(Apakah hutan ini memang tidak ada monster, atau mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerangku? Jika aku dikepung beberapa monster, aku masih bisa menghadapi mereka. Namun jika yang mengepungku adalah seluruh monster yang ada di hutan ini, mustahil aku bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Paling tidak aku masih bisa melarikan diri jika situasi menyulitkanku).

Krekk... Suara ranting yang diinjak terdengar dari balik semak.

"!" wuuusshh...

Minato segera melemparkan kunai kearah suara itu.

_Kyuuu_...

Suara hewan kesakitan terdengar dari balik semak tempat Minato melemparkan kunainya. Mendengar itu, Minato bergegas melihat makhluk apa yang terkena kunai miliknya.

"Ah..."

Minato melihat hewan yang telah dilukainya ternyata adalah rubah kecil. Kunai yang dilempar Minato ternyata melukai ekor dari anak rubah ini. Darah menetes dari ekor kecilnya, rubah kecil di balik semak itu gemetar ketakutan saat melihat Minato mendekat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu. Maaf karena tak sengaja telah melukai ekormu."

Sambil memasang senyuman yang bisa membuat para wanita mabuk kepayang, Minato menunjukkan obat penyembuh luka dari sakunya.

Entah karena memang mengerti ucapan Minato atau karena mengetahui Minato tidak memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya, rubah kecil itu berhenti gemetaran dan membiarkan Minato mendekat untuk mengobatinya.

Minato merasa bersalah karena telah melukai hewan ini. Dia tidak akan melukai binatang dan bahkan monster yang tidak menyerangnya. Ceritanya akan lain dengan binatang buas dan monster yang ganas, jika Minato tidak membunuh mereka, itu akan sangat berbahaya.

Setelah selesai mengobati rubah itu, Minato membelai tubuhnya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada hewan itu. Bulu berwarna kecoklatan yang sangat halus bahkan melampaui kehalusan sutra, tampak indah dan tangan Minato terasa sangat nyaman saat membelainya.

_Kyuuu..._

Rubah itu juga merasa nyaman oleh belaian tangan Minato.

"Ah.. Wahh.."

Minato terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja rubah itu melompat ke atas kaki Minato yang sedang duduk, mencari posisi nyaman lalu merebahkan tubuhnya sambil melingkarkan ekor mungilnya. Tatapan matanya mengarah langsung ke Minato, mata indah dengan warna kecoklatan membuat Minato sulit untuk memalingkan pandangan dari rubah kecil itu.

Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang saling menarik, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Minato merasakan rubah kecil ini bukanlah rubah biasa, Chakra dalam jumlah kecil terkonsentrasi pada tubuhnya membentuk bola chakra kemerahan. Namun yang aneh adalah chakra itu tidak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Minato tidak memikirkan itu terlalu dalam, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar sambil beristirahat sejenak ditemani rubah kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

Siang hari tampaknya akan segera berakhir, _hutan Danau _menjadi semakin gelap. Bermalam di tempat seperti ini sama saja dengan mencari bahaya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Jika tidak, orang tuaku akan gelisah!"

_Kyuuu..._

Tatapan memelas disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca menunjukkan rubah kecil itu merasa dekat dengan Minato dan tidak rela ditinggalkan.

"Jangan khawatir, besok aku akan datang kembali. Lagipula aku masih belum menjelajahi seluruh hutan ini."

_Kyuuu!_

Wajah senang sekarang diperlihatkan rubah itu. Perubahan mood yang sangat cepat!

Sambil tersenyum tipis Minato menancapkan dalam-dalam sebuah kunai Hiraishin miliknya ke pohon besar. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mempersingkat waktu tempuh dan mencapai tempat ini dalam waktu sekejap.

Part 4

Rubah kecil itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, terus memandangi tempat Minato berada sebelum dia pergi menghilang dalam sekejap.

Lama sekali rubah itu tetap diam ditempatnya, hingga akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pusat hutan.

Rubah kecil itu berjalan ke pusat hutan dengan tenang, tidak ada monster yang menghadangnya dan sepertinya dia sangat mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, danau yang sangat luas terlihat di depan sang rubah.

Danau yang sangat indah.

Hewan-hewan kecil tak terhitung banyaknya, mengeluarkan cahaya dan terbang dengan bebas di pinggiran danau. Ribuan bintang di langit menambah keindahan danau ini.

Cahaya bulan purnama menghiasi permukaan danau dan semakin ke pusat danau cahaya bulan akan semakin menguat. Di tengah danau terdapat daratan kecil, cahaya bulan purnama terlihat sangat jelas di tempat itu hingga tampak seperti sebuah pilar cahaya penghubung langit dan bumi.

Suasana di danau ini sangat mistis, ribuan hewan yang tinggal di sekitar daerah danau ini tidak pernah bersuara sedikitpun, seolah mereka terus menerus memuji kebesaran tuhan sang pencipta alam dalam keheningan mereka.

Rubah kecil itu maju terus hingga ke tepian danau... Dan melangkah terus...

Keanehan terjadi, rubah itu tidak tenggelam. Seperti ada lapisan kaca yang menopang, kakinya terus melangkah ke arah pusat danau. Gelombang air tercipta pada setiap langkah kakinya, hingga akhirnya rubah itu mencapai daratan di tengah danau.

Menoleh keatas, bulan purnama tampak sangat jelas dari tempat ini. Pada mata mungil rubah itu, bayangan bulan terbentuk dan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

Bulan diatas langit berubah menjadi merah seperti saat terjadi gerhana bulan, namun gerhana bulan tidak mungkin datang secepat ini. Penduduk bumi yang melihat bulan tiba-tiba memerah khawatir bahwa ini adalah pertanda buruk.

Cahaya indah pada danau itu kini berubah menjadi merah, seluruh permukaan danau juga menjadi merah karena menyerap dan merefleksikan cahaya bulan.

Terjadi perubahan yang sangat luar biasa pada tubuh rubah kecil itu.

Bola chakra di dalam tubuhnya pecah dan menjadi sembilan bagian.

Perlahan namun pasti, rubah kecil itu berkembang menjadi rubah dewasa dengan sangat cepat. Tubuh menjadi lebih besar, terbentuk ekor baru satu per satu hingga menjadi sembilan buah ekor.

_Kyuubi_, makhluk mistis yang konon merupakan wujud dari _"kehendak alam"._

Alam memiliki keinginannya sendiri, yaitu menjaga keseimbangan antara seluruh makhluk yang ada di bumi, untuk itulah _Kyuubi _muncul.

Ratusan sosok manusia bertopeng rubah muncul dari dalam hutan, mereka semua mengitari pinggiran danau dan menatap perubahan yang terjadi pada rubah itu.

" Ooh... Akhirnya Sang Putri bersedia menjalani _Meditasi Kyuubi._"

Part 5

Bulan kembali normal, cahaya merah yang dipancarkannya menghilang, tergantikan oleh cahaya berkilauan yang kembali menghiasi permukaan bumi, permukaan danau juga kembali menunjukkan keindahannya.

Rubah berekor sembilan di tengah danau masih tetap diam tidak bergerak, chakra merah menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Hal yang luar biasa terjadi-

Seorang gadis.

Gadis berbalut kimono merah tampak berdiri menggantikan sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Ah..."

Diiringi suara lembutnya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan teliti.

Cantik.

Kecantikan gadis itu sampai-sampai mengalahkan keindahan danau ini.

Cahaya bulan seolah tercipta hanya untuk mempercantik dirinya, dan suasana tenang danau ini menguatkan aura keberadaan gadis itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah bagaikan kobaran api saat bergerak-gerak diterpa angin. Kedua matanya begitu indah hingga dapat menyedot kesadaran orang yang menatapnya.

Kecantikan yang luar biasa ditambah aura keberadaan yang sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat seorang dewi iri kepadanya.

Wajahnya diliputi kegembiraan setelah melihat rakyatnya berdiri di pinggiran danau. Dengan segera, dia berjalan kearah pinggiran danau, melewati permukaan air dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Orang-orang yang memakai topeng rubah berkumpul di hadapan gadis itu dan melepas topeng mereka. Topeng rubah yang mereka pakai harus digunakan pada saat upacara penting dan saat menjalankan misi, itulah tradisi klan Uzumaki.

"Oohh.. Putri Kushina, kau menjadi sangat cantik. Kedua almarhum orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga memilikimu."

"Ya, Tuan Putri. Anda sangat cantik!"

"Hm, hm."

"Tuan Putri adalah gadis tercantik di bumi."

"Ya, setuju!"

Semua orang mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, semuanya!"

Kushina tersipu malu dengan wajah memerah, pujian ini adalah pertama kali baginya.

Klan Uzumaki adalah klan manusia rubah, mereka lahir dalam sosok anak rubah dan akan berubah menjadi wujud manusia dengan menjalani ritual di _Danau Kyuubi._

Tempat tinggal klan Uzumaki adalah hutan ini, mereka mengasingkan diri dari dunia diluar hutan. Dan untuk mencegah manusia mengetahui keberadaan klan Uzumaki, dipasang _kekkai _ilusi pada seluruh hutan agar manusia menjauh dari tempat ini. _Kekkai _yang dipasang akan mempengaruhi insting alami manusia dan membuat mereka menjauhi hutan ini dan menganggapnya berbahaya.

Jumlah ekor merupakan penentu kekuatan yang mereka miliki, yang terlemah adalah satu ekor dan sembilan ekor adalah yang terkuat. Selain itu, setelah ritual selesai, mereka mendapatkan berbagai pengetahuan dasar tentang bermacam-macam hal mulai dari cara berbicara, berjalan, mengendalikan chakra, dan lain-lain. Intinya, setelah mereka menjalani ritual itu, pengetahuan yang mereka miliki dapat menandingi shinobi desa yang berpendidikan tinggi.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang perlu kakek sampaikan?"

"Tuan Putri memiliki mata yang jeli, kami kemari untuk menjemput anda. Pemimpin klan ingin anda menemuinya secepat mungkin."

Part 6

"Paman, ada masalah apa?"

Kushina masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat pamannya berada. Pamannya mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, terbelit keletihan pada wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rambut peraknya kehilangan kilauan akibat terlalu lama tidak diurus.

"Kushina, tahukah kau mengapa Klan Uzumaki ada?"

"Untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam."

Kushina menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Dan tahukah kau apa saja yang mengganggu keseimbangan alam?"

"Perbuatan bodoh manusia dan ancaman dari luar."

"Kau tahu, untuk mencegah perbuatan manusia yang mengganggu keseimbangan alam, cukup aku saja yang bertindak dan masalah akan selesai. Namun, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi ancaman dari luar, aku mengharapkan bantuanmu sebagai kekuatan utama desa ini. Apakah kau bersedia menanggung beban ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin ikut menjaga keseimbangan alam seperti kedua orang tuaku. Lagipula, apa gunanya kekuatan yang aku miliki jika tidak dipakai untuk melindungi!"

"Kalau begitu, aku memberikan misi ini kepadamu. Carilah pasanganmu, aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk memilih pendamping hidupmu. Tidak peduli dari ras apapun, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi aku akan menghajarnya jika dia mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, aku tidak rela keponakan kesayanganku bersedih."

Kekuatan _Kyuubi _akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat jika dikendalikan oleh dua orang yang memiliki ikatan batin kuat. _Kyuubi _adalah wujud dari gumpalan chakra yang tidak terbatas, dengan mengendalikan kekuatan _Kyuubi _secara bersama-sama jumlah kekuatan yang dapat dikeluarkan akan bertambah.

"..."

Bluuusshh...

Mengingat kejadian bersama Minato di dalam hutan, wajah Kushina menjadi merah.

(Ah, aku tidak percaya aku bisa seberani itu, bahkan sampai melompat ke pangkuannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya dan tetap tenang setelah peristiwa itu! Aah.. Aku sangat malu... Malu... Maluuu..)

Melihat Kushina dengan wajah merah, mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil sekali-kali menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan, persis seperti seorang gadis polos yang sedang kasmaran, pamannya memahami Kushina sudah memiliki laki-laki pilihan.

"Hei, Kushina...

Kushina...

Hei, Kushina!"

"Ah.. Paman.."

Setelah panggilan ketiga yang lebih keras, Kushina yang sibuk berkhayal akhirnya sadar.

"Siapa nama pemuda yang bisa membuatmu sampai begini?"

(Aku harus mencari tahu tentang pemuda ini, aku harap dia pemuda baik agar Kushina bahagia..)

"Ah.. Aku masih belum mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan hutan ini. Gunakanlah untuk menemui pemuda itu dan setelah kalian lebih akrab, kau bisa membawa dia kemari lalu mengenalkannya padaku."

"Tentu saja paman! Aku akan segera menemuinya!'

Kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah Kushina membuat pamannya ikut tersenyum.

Part 7

Keesokan harinya, Minato kembali ke _Hutan Danau _menggunakan _hiraishin_. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan penjelajahannya hari ini juga.

"..."

Tapi Minato hanya diam terpaku pada tempatnya, dengan mulut terkunci dan mata yang tidak bergerak sedang memandang sosok didepannya.

Kushina sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangan pemuda pujaannya. Dia tersenyum manis pada Minato yang muncul tiba-tiba dari ruang kosong.

Pandangan Minato,

Perhatiannya,

Bahkan hatinya,

Pada momen itu, semuanya terambil alih.

Gadis di depannya sangat cantik.

Minato tidak pernah menemui gadis secantik dia di desa.

Rambut yang lurus dan panjang berwarna merah dibiarkan terurai, angin menerpa dan membuat rambut itu bergoyang layaknya kobaran api merah yang indah. Menurut Minato, rambut gadis itu adalah rambut terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Kimono merah yang dipakainya membuat Kushina tampak menawan. Tidak ada laki-laki yang sanggup memalingkan pandangannya dari kecantikan luar biasa bidadari merah ini.

"Siapa...

Namamu?"

Minato akhirnya dapat mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan dari tadi.

Senyum Kushina melebar, melihat laki-laki yang disukainya terpesona olehnya, siapa yang tidak gembira?

"Bukankah kau harusnya memperkenalkan dirimu dulu?"

"Ah..." wajah Minato memerah menahan malu.

"Namaku Minato, Namikaze Minato."

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Menundukkan tubuhnya saat perkenalan, Kushina memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

(Aaah, apakah ini yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama? Akhirnya aku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Tidak ingin dia terlepas dari penglihatanmu, tidak ingin dia jauh-jauh darimu, ingin dia hanya memikirkanmu, perasaan hangat saat dia menatapmu, senang ketika dia berbicara kepadamu, ohh semuanya seperti yang dibicarakan teman-temanku).

Minato sekali-kali mencuri pandang kearah Kushina yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Walaupun dipandang dari samping, Minato merasakan kecantikannya tidak pudar sedikitpun. Tubuh yang ideal dan wajah cantik tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun dipadu dengan sikap lembut dan murah senyumnya, mengalahkan sosok bidadari pada angan-angan Minato.

Kushina dengan senang hati menjadi penunjuk jalan untuk Minato, mengajaknya ke berbagai macam tempat yang sangat indah.

Taman bunga yang luas, sungai yang jernih, dan hewan-hewan unik yang dijumpai Minato sepanjang jalan membuatnya berpikir apakah ini memang _Hutan Danau _yang dikatakan sangat berbahaya. Daerah yang dilewati Minato tampak sangat rapi dan terawat, bahkan tidak dijumpai monster berbahaya satupun.

Akhirnya, Kushina mengajak Minato ke Danau besar di tengah hutan.

"Pada siang hari, tempat ini terlihat biasa saja. Tapi jika malam tiba, sinar bulan akan menghiasi danau dan membuat tempat ini menjadi luar biasa. Selain itu, danau ini adalah tempat sakral bagi klan Uzumaki."

Kushina panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi klan-mu. Aku juga menyukai desaku, aku bertekad melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatanku."

"Oh, kalau begitu bisakah kau mengajak aku berkeliling desamu? Aku ingin melihat desa yang kau banggakan itu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu besok. Sekarang aku harus kembali, aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh hutan dan tidak ada monster berbahaya yang aku jumpai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelah Minato mengantar Kushina ke rumahnya, dia kembali ke desa Konoha.

Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan orang-orang yang dilewati keduanya merasakan itu.

Part 8

Waaa... Waaa... Wwaaaa..

Desa Konoha menjadi sangat ramai pada hari ini. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun desa, festival didirikan dan stand kecil yang berjejeran di pinggir jalan menawarkan berbagai dagangan dan hiburan bagi pengunjung.

"Minato, stand apa itu?"

Kushina bertanya tentang warung hiburan di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegang berbagai macam makanan yang dijumpainya sepanjang jalan.

"Stand itu menyediakan kolam ikan untuk dipancing. Untuk mendapatkan ikan di kolam, kau harus memindahkan ikan hias di kolam ke mangkuk yang disediakan menggunakan jaring kertas."

"Ooohh, cukup menarik! Minato, ayo kesana!"

Kushina menarik tangan Minato.

Hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik kesana kemari, Minato mengikuti Kushina mengunjungi berbagai stand festival.

Lelah sehabis mondar-mandir mengunjungi semua stand di desa, keduanya beristirahat di sebuah bukit di luar desa menunggu pesta kembang api yang ajan segera dimulai.

"Minato, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kau menunjukkan aku berbagai hal menarik yang belum pernah aku alami."

Senyum merekah dari bibir manisnya, senyuman yang selalu membuat Minato terpesona. Minato menatap Kushina dalam-dalam, menyimpan setiap detil dari wajahnya ke dalam memori ingatan dengan tujuan agar selalu teringat dengannya.

Suasana sepi bukit ini, dengan suara keramaian yang terdengar samar-samar menyadarkan mereka bahwa keduanya hanya sendirian di bukit ini.

Keduanya saling menatap, menciptakan suasana romantis diantara mereka berdua. Kasih sayang dan cinta terpancar jelas dari tatapan mereka, bahkan tanpa kata-kata "aku mencintaimu" keduanya memahami bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Kushina perlahan menutup matanya, menunggu dan berharap Minato merespon positif tindakannya ini.

(Ah, apakah ini situasi itu? Situasi yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temanku, ciuman pertama dengan gadis yang disukai? Ah, aku masih belum ada persiapann...)

Tiba-tiba saja Minato dihadapkan dengan situasi ini, tentu saja dia merasa senang dan terkejut.

Minato menatap Kushina, kulitnya bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan dan wajah yang bersemu merah begitu mempesona. Wajahnya yang menawan bisa membuat seorang bidadari merasa iri, sedang menunggu dengan mata tertutup. Pandangan Minato tertuju pada bibirnya yang sangat lembut dan menawan.

Perlahan-lahan Minato mendekat, sampai bibir mereka hampir bertemu.

Napas keduanya kelihatan lebih memburu daripada biasanya.

Akhirnya, bibir keduanya bertemu, Minato merasakan kehangatan pada ujung bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Kushina.

Kushina perlahan membuka matanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan seolah keduanya saling memberikan sinyal, bibir mereka terpaut dalam ciuman mesra.

Dumm... Dum... Dummm...

Suara ledakan kembang api terdengar. Cahayanya yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit berbulan, menjadi latar belakang ciuman pertama mereka.

Part 9

Humm.. Hmmm... Huuummm..

Suara senandung merdu terdengar berasal dari Kushina yang tampak sangat gembira.

Pagi hari ini dia akan menemui Minato di desa Konoha.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia bangun dan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk berangkat ke desa. Rambut merahnya tersisir rapi, baju merahnya sangat cocok dengan penampilannya, menggunakan sedikit wewangian dan penghias wajah, semua itu dilakukannya agar Minato terpesona padanya.

Dengan riangnya, dia menuju ke rumah Minato.

(Aku tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi Minato saat melihatku didepan rumahnya).

Hari ini Kushina berniat mengenalkan Minato kepada pamannya dan menjelaskan bahwa Minato adalah laki-laki pilihannya.

Mengingat peristiwa kemarin, Kushina berjalan sambil "Kya" "Kya", sekali-kali menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan.

Setiap laki-laki yang lewat, semuanya menatap Kushina dengan takjub. Mereka terpana dengan kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Bahkan ada rumor bahwa seorang bidadari cantik beberapa kali mengunjungi desa Konoha. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Kushina...

Minato tidak ada di rumah, dia sedang keluar. Itulah yang dikatakan ibunya kepada Kushina.

Tanpa putus asa, Kushina mencari keberadaan Minato dengan bertanya kepada penduduk desa yang ditemuinya.

"Oh, aku tadi melihatnya berjalan ke arah sana!"

Seorang nenek tua akhirnya menunjukkan arah kepergian Minato.

Kushina berterima kasih pada nenek itu, dan langsung menuju arah yang ditunjukkan nenek itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Minato! Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu!"

Sosok Minato yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang gadis.

"Rin..."

Minato masih terbengong, tidak bergerak sama sekali karena terkejut menerima pernyataan cinta dari muridnya sendiri.

Gadis itu mendekati Minato yang terdiam.

Cupp...

Dengan berani dia mencium bibir Minato yang terdiam membeku.

"Ahh..."

Kushina melihat kejadian itu dan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Kushina, Minato menjadi pucat saat melihat Kushina, Rin kebingungan melihat reaksi Kushina yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Deggg... Degggg...

Hati Kushina tidak stabil setelah melihat kejadian itu, membuat kacau aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Chakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya...

Zrrrttt... Seketika, sembilan ekor rubah muncul pada Kushina.

"Ah, ini..."

Pikiran Kushina yang kacau berusaha mencari cara untuk menjelaskan keadaanya.

Namun, reaksi Minato setelah melihat chakra mengerikan dan kemunculan ekor pada tubuh Kushina adalah melindungi Rin dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, berniat menyerang Kushina jika datang mendekat.

Melihat hal itu, hati Kushina hancur, air matanya tidak dapat dibendung, mengalir deras dan membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak jadi menjelaskan apa-apa dan mundur beberapa langkah, berbalik lalu berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, tunggu..."

Minato berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, namun yang keluar hanyalah bisikan kecil yang tidak akan sampai pada pendengaran Kushina. Sejujurnya dia masih gemetaran karena telah merasakan kekuatan chakra merah dari Kushina. Chakra itu sangat mengerikan, membuat perasaan Minato ketakutan seperti telah tertekan oleh kekuatan dewa.

Kushina hanyalah seorang anak perempuan dari klan Uzumaki yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Akibat ritual tradisi klan Uzumaki, penampilannya menyerupai gadis berumur 15 tahun dan pengetahuannya melampaui manusia yang seumurannya. Tapi, Kushina adalah gadis polos yang belum pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Mengetahui laki-laki yang disukainya berciuman dengan gadis lain dan tatapan matanya yang mencerminkan ketakutan dan kewaspadaan terhadap Kushina sambil melindungi gadis itu, hatinya tak kuasa menahan perasaan negatif yang muncul. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, penolakan, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dan membenamkan pikiran logisnya ke dalam kegelapan.

Kushina berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah _Hutan Danau. _Monster yang merasakan hawa kehadiran Kushina segera menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada sang terkuat untuk lewat.

Sesampainya di _danau Kyuubi_, Kushina langsung melesat ke daratan di tengah danau, tempat klan Uzumaki menjalankan ritualnya. Konon _danau Kyuubi _merupakan tempat berkumpulnya roh leluhur klan Uzumaki, roh-roh itu menjaga keseimbangan antara dunia arwah dengan dunia ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Seluruh kesedihan di hati Kushina meluap. Tak kuasa menahannya, dia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..."

Langit seolah berguncang.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH..."

Bumi bergetar, seolah mengikuti tangisan kesedihan Kushina.

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_ utuh dengan kesembilan ekornya.

Permukaan air berubah menjadi merah, mengikuti perasaan Kushina yang hancur.

Blub.. Blub... Blub,blub,blub,blublublbubblublublub...

Air merah di danau perlahan menjadi panas, gelembung-gelembung besar mulai muncul dan menjadi semakin sering, menandakan air danau yang semakin panas...

Paman Kushina segera datang, melihat apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar teriakan kesedihan dari keponakannya.

Setelah melihat keadaan Kushina yang berubah menjadi _Kyuubi _dengan raungan kesedihan, panannya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah.

"Pemuda itu harus diberi pelajaran! Aku tidak akan puas jika belum membunuhnya!"

Melihat anggota klan Uzumaki semuanya berkumpul di danau ini, pemimpin klan segera memberi perintah,

"Kalian semua, tahan chakra tuan putri agar tidak keluar dari area danau sebisa mungkin! Aku akan mencari pemuda itu dan menghajarnya!"

Part 10

Krak.. Krakk...

Di langit biru jauh diatas permukaan bumi, terdengar suara seperti cangkang telur yang pecah. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa muncul tiba-tiba, langit retak dan terbelah sedikit demi sedikit tergantikan warna hitam pekat yang mengerikan. Bayangan mata merah darah terlihat dari dalam retakan.

Siang hari itu, tiba-tiba perasaan mencekam meliputi seluruh penduduk desa Konoha, perasaan seperti akan diremukkan tanpa sisa oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Seseorang paruh baya berjalan dengan aura kematian melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat shinobi penjaga desa gemetaran dibuatnya.

Orang itu berjalan terus ke dalam desa, tidak menghiraukan orang-orang sekelilingnya yang ketakutan dan bahkan pingsan. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada singa yang berjalan sambil mempedulikan para semut.

Setelah Juugo Uzumaki sampai di tengah-tengah desa, dia meneriakkan,

"Keluar kau Minato! Aku pemimpin klan Uzumaki, ingin bertemu denganmu! Jika kau tidak muncul, aku akan meratakan desa kecil ini dalam sekejap!"

Suara lantang Juugo terdengar oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Minato yang mengantarkan Rin kembal ke rumahnya juga mendengarkan itu.

"Rin, bisakah kau kembali ke rumahmu sendirian? Aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Baiklah guru Minato, maafkan aku karena mengatakan itu tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, masalah ini akan segera selesai dan dia akan kukenalkan padamu."

Minato telah menjelaskan pada Rin tentang hubungannya dengan Kushina.

Rin yang mengetahui bahwa Minato telah memiliki pasangan, menyerah dengan sukarela dan menyuruh Minato untuk segera berbaikan dengannya.

Dengan senyuman kecil, Minato pergi meninggalkan Rin yang berdiri diam.

"Selamat berjuang, guru pujaanku."

Air mata yang keluar deras langsung diusap oleh kedua tangan Rin.

"Beraninya kau mengacau di Konoha! Serang, tangkap pengacau ini!"

Pasukan shinobi Konoha menyerang secara bersamaan, namun sebelum mereka dapat menyentuhnya, mereka terpental oleh chakra merah yang dikeluarkan Juugo.

Tidak ingin membunuh seorangpun, Juugo memanipulasi chakra merahnya untuk menyebar ke segala arah. Bangunan dan benda mati yang terkena chakra merah hancur menjadi debu, para shinobi yang merasakan bahaya langsung mundur mencari jarak aman.

Radius 100 meter dari Juugo menjadi kosong, tanpa ada satu bangunan pun diatas tanah.

"Jika kalian tetap melakukan perlawanan sia-sia, jangan salahkan aku jika meratakan desa kalian! Panggil Minato, aku hanya berurusan dengannya!"

Para shinobi desa diam, mereka khawatir tindakan gegabah mereka akan berakibat buruk bagi Konoha.

Tap..

Minato menghentikan larinya setelah berada di depan Juugo.

"Aku adalah Minato, apakah kedatangan anda kemari berhubungan dengan Kushina?"

Raut muka Minato menunjukkan perasaan bersalah.

"Brengsek kau!"

Bamm...

Hantaman yang sangat kuat tepat mengenai wajah Minato, membuatnya terbang terpelanting jauh sekali.

Rahang Minato hancur, darah keluar dari lukanya membasahi baju dan tubuhnya.

Juugo mendekati Minato yang terkapar, mencengkram kerahnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Jika kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Kushina, perbaiki hubunganmu dengannya sekarang juga dan jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia ada di Danau tengah hutan, seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki akan menentukan hidup dan matimu. Humph!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Juugo pergi meninggalkan Minato dan meninggalkan sebotol ramuan merah.

Part 11

Tap... Minato menggunakan teknik Hiraishin untuk segera mencapai _Hutan Danau. _Lukanya hampir sembuh setelah meminum ramuan merah yang diberikan oleh Juugo.

Ramuan itu mengandung chakra klan Uzumaki yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat.

Hutan yang mulanya tenang, sekarang telah berubah menjadi mengerikan karena chakra merah _Kyuubi_ menutupi seluruh hutan, membuat Minato sulit bergerak akibat tekanan chakra yang kuat. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti, semakin cepat masalah ini selesai akan semakin baik.

"Oooooooooooo..."

Suara raungan yang membuat bergetar seluruh hutan terdengar, diikuti gelombang chakra merah yang semakin kuat.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Krakkkk...

Retakan besar di langit semakin melebar...

Akhirnya, Minato sampai di _danau Kyuubi. _Ratusan orang bertopeng rubah sedang menahan tornado merah yang membesar, tornado itu sangat panas, membakar apa saja yang disentuhnya.

"Ooooooooo..."

Suara teriakan yang penuh kesedihan menyayat hati Minato, membuat dadanya sesak sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat bernapas sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kushina!"

Minato segera mengumpulkan seluruh chakra yang dimilikinya, membentuk rasengan ultra besar dengan tujuan untuk menembus tornado merah didepannya.

"Tunggu aku Kushina, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersedih lagi. Sudah cukup, hentikan teriakanmu. Aku ada disini!"

Tenggorokan Minato terasa panas setelah meneriakkan itu, tapi tidak mungkin teriakan Minato bisa terdengar oleh Kushina yang ada di tengah danau.

Dengan lompatan sekuat tenaga, Minato menembus tornado itu menggunakan rasengan ultra miliknya.

10 meter, 20 meter, Minato perlahan mendekati pusat danau.

"Ooooooooo..."

Teriakan kesedihan dari Kushina adalah penunjuk arah bagi Minato.

Dia maju lebih cepat lagi karena rasengan miliknya hampir kehilangan kekuatannya.

Panas yang menyiksa tubuh Minato diabaikannya, tujuan utamanya adalah tempat Kushina berada, tidak mungkin Minato menyerah begitu saja setelah maju sejauh ini.

Rasengan tidak kuat menahan tornado chakra dan menghilang, Minato yang kehilangan pertahanannya langsung terkena tornado chakra _Kyuubi _yang sangat panas.

Kulit Minato mulai melepuh terkena air danau yang terlalu panas. Siksaan panas yang sangat kuat membuat pikiran Minato terhenti sejenak, namun dia menahannya dan melompat sekuat tenaga dengan chakra yang tersisa pada tubuhnya.

Minato menembus dinding bagian dalam tornado, dan akhirnya mencapai tempat Kushina berada.

Didepannya, seekor rubah besar berekor sembilan sedang menangis, menatap langit sambil terus mengeluarkan teriakan kesedihan. Minato tidak tega melihat gadis yang dicintainya berubah dan tersiksa seperti ini.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Minato memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lantang.

"Kushinaaaaaaa..."

Seketika itu juga, rubah itu menoleh kearah Minato.

Melihat Minato yang tergeletak dengan kulit melepuh di sekujur tubuhnya, rubah itu berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik dan mendekati Minato.

"Minato..."

Dengan hati-hati, Kushina membaringkan Minato di pangkuannya. Dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir, Kushina melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Minato.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau kemari?"

Air matanya keluar semakin deras.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum masam, sedikit memaksa tenggorokannya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak mengkhianati cinta kita. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, tersenyumlah agar aku bangga karena bisa memiliki bidadari paling cantik di dunia ini."

Tangan Minato yang gemetar terangkat.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, dia mengusap pipi Kushina dan menghapus air matanya.

Setelah itu, tangannya terjatuh seperti tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa dari tubuh Minato.

"Minato..."

Kushina berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya, untuk kekasihnya yang berjuang sejauh ini untuknya.

Wajah Kushina mendekat, perlahan mendekat dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

(Ini adalah ciuman kedua kita). Kushina menggumam sambil meneteskan air mata.

Part 12

Minato POV

Hei...

(Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, apakah aku sudah mati?)

Anak muda...

Bangun...

(Ah, aku mendengarnya lagi...)

Anak muda, bangun!

Aku tersentak kaget, mataku berusaha mencari suara yang membangunkanku tadi.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Hanya ruang kosong dan sebuah gunung, sejauh mataku memandang tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

Hei, kau melihat kemana...

Suara itu lagi...

"Wahhh..."

Aku terkejut setengah mati, yang aku sangka gunung ternyata adalah ekor!

Aku menelusuri ekor itu, dan aku melihat rubah yang sangat besar, melebihi besar dari ribuan gunung yang disatukan. Bahkan tebal satu helai bulunya kira-kira menandingi tinggi tubuhku yang sekitar 1,7 meter.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Hmm.. Pertanyaan bagus,

Aku _Kyuubi_, adalah wujud alam semesta. Lebih tepatnya aku lahir untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta.

Aku hanyalah kumpulan chakra yang tidak terbatas sehingga harus memilih medium untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam. Dan aku memilih klan Uzumaki sebagai medium itu.

Kushina adalah medium terkuat yang aku percayai dapat menjaga keseimbangan alam dunia-mu. Tapi dia lepas kendali dan merusak alam dengan kekuatan yang aku percayakan kepadanya, sepertinya kau adalah penyebabnya?

"Ah..."

Seketika aku merasakan wajahku menjadi pucat, bergidik membayangkan kemarahan sang _Kyuubi _yang mengarah langsung kepadaku.

Ah, sudahlah. Jika kau berjanji saling menjaga dengan Kushina agar tidak lepas kendali, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku. Kau bisa bersanding dengan Kushina, bersama-sama menjaga dunia kalian. Bagaimana, tawaran yang tidak buruk kan?

Pikiran minato tersadar, dia belum bisa menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Matanya masih menutup, bibirnya hangat dan seperti ada benda lembut yang masuk di mulutnya. Minato mencoba melumat benda lembut yang rasanya seperti lemon itu.

Namun, sebelum benda itu terlumat, benda itu terlepas dari mulutnya.

...

Keheningan bagai kebekuan membuat Minato merasa tidak nyaman.

"Minatoo..."

Minato sedikit membuka mata kanannya, mencoba melihat asal suara lembut itu.

(Ah, ternyata Kushina. Apa dia terlihat sedang marah?)

Duakkh...

"Uaaaahhh..."

Tendangan kuat di perut Minato mengirim tubuhnya bergulung tidak beraturan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"

Untung saja Minato sempat memperkuat pertahanannya, sehingga perutnya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Ah..."

Minato menyadari keanehan pada tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang seharusnya melepuh dan tubuhnya yang mengalami luka parah tidak terlihat lagi.

Bahkan Minato merasakan tubuhnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, chakra di tubuhnya juga terasa tidak terbatas.

Tidak terbatas! Minato teringat kata-kata dari _Kyuubi. _Sepertinya dia berubah menjadi _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi _sama seperti Kushina.

Ribuan pengetahuan masuk seketika di dalam ingatan Minato. Cara mengendalikan chakra _Kyuubi_, berbagai macam teknik serangan, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"Kau mengerti kan, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menjaga keseimbangan alam bersamaku!"

Kushina mengucapkan itu dengan bangganya. Dengan menunjuk retakan besar yang terjadi di langit.

"Itulah musuh yang harus kita hadapi. Monster neraka _" Hades". _Mereka berusaha mengacaukan dunia ini untuk menjadikannya neraka kedua."

Minato POV

Uluran tangan dari Kushina aku sambut dengan cepat.

"" Kami adalah sepasang kekasih, pelindung dunia, penjaga keseimbangan alam. Musuh-musuh kami akan musnah dan dunia akan kembali damai!""

Kami berdua mengucapkan kalimat itu bersama-sama.

Bola chakra padat berwarna merah terbentuk dan semakin bertambah besar.

Kami mengarahkan bola chakra itu kearah retakan di langit...

Dan melepaskannya...

Booooommmmmmm...

Ledakan dahsyat diikuti cahaya yang sangat terang seperti matahari kedua muncul.

Retakan itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Kami berdua saling menatap, dan tertawa bersama.

Sangat indah dunia ini, jika kami melaluinya secara bersama-sama.

Tidak ada rintangan yang tidak bisa dilewati, selama kami bahu-membahu mengatasinya, masalah tersulitpun akan bisa dipecahkan.

Mulai hari ini, legenda tentang aku dan Kushina, pasangan _Jinchuuriki _terkuat akan terus terkenang di dalam hati semua orang...

END.

Catatan pengarang:

Bagaimana, menarik atau tidak?

Aku berharap kalian puas membaca fic oneshot spesial ini.

Jika ada komentar apapun, tolong sampaikan melalui review! Aku pasti akan membacanya...

Dan, jangan lupa, aku memiliki 1 fic lagi yang aku harap kalian juga bersedia membacanya.

Sekian catatan ini, sampai jumpa pada fic lanjutan berikutnya...


	2. re:review dan fanfic baru

Review yg aku baca:

Dari naruto oneshot,

Naruhina Sri Alwas chapter 1 .

Nov 25

No comen senpai... #hehe

knightinred chapter 1 . Nov 25

Sebenarnya fic ini punya plot yang menarik loh,

tapi sayang karakter Kushina-nya "nyewek

banget", terlalu mellow. Tetap semangat nulis

ya! :D

rizkiirawan3 chapter 1 . Nov 24

Oh.. Ya.. Sy sangat suka jalan ceritanya,begitu

menarik,tp kok? banyak paragrapnya ya?

tp yah.. Seperti biasa yg namanya roman pasti

ada sedihnya..

Hehe..

Tp yg penting happy ending..

Dan fic anda yg sao ya? Sy juga tertarik ingin

membacanya..

kagurra amaya chapter 1 . Nov 24

uh! alurnya seperti di hiraisin, cepat sekali jadi

feelnya kurang terasa. ide cerita aku suka, suka

sekali. umm, ku pikir cukup segini. secara

keseluruhan aku suka fic ini!

Dari SAO,

rizkiirawan3 chapter 4 . Nov 25

Gan,seru juga ceritanya. Tp kok? aduh apa ya

susah ngejelasin.

Hahaha..

Ya sudah sy tunggu kelanjutanny..

rizkiirawan3 chapter 3 . Nov 25

Padahal anime dan LN SAO sangat populer,tp

kenapa di ficny sepi ya? Ah mungkin belum

banyak orang tau.

Oh iya cerita anda begitu menarik. Seperti bukan

anda saja yg membuatnya..

Hahaha..

rizkiirawan3 chapter 2 . Nov 25

Ok.. Sy lanjut..

Oh.. Di cerita anda semua manusia bisa

menggunakan berbagai elemen. Beda sama

naruto yaa

hehe..

rizkiirawan3 chapter 1 . Nov 24

Eh.. Multichapter ya..

Dan

Demi-human itu apa ya?

Ok lah sy lanjut biar jelas..

Vania uchiharuno chapter 4 . Nov 5

Woah. Kakkoi. . .

Keren.

Tp kq asuna blm muncul yah :D udh q tunggu2

tuh.

Kalau bs buat romance x jg dong. Kirito sma

asuna gtu :)

yosh. Q tunggu chapter slanjtx. Ganbatte! 0

kirigaya dragneel chapter 2 .

Sep 11

Lanjuuut secepatnya author-san ! :D

kagurra amaya chapter 1 . Sep 6

konbanwa!

um, ceritanya cukup menarik dan deskripsinya

juga detail.

o y, sebaiknya cloblack-san lebih memerhatikan

penempatan tanda baca deh. . .

lanjut!

BlackZ3r0 chapter 2 . Sep 7

Dasarnya sudah bagus, kamu sudah dapat

memnerikan dasar cerita dan bagaimana dumia

itu berjalan dengan lumayan detail. Tapi mungkin

perlu di edit lagi di bagian tata bahasanya

mungkin karena terlalu kaku?

Oke, semua review itu telah aku baca. Dan, ini tanggapanku:

1. Tahukah kalian, kedua fanfic ini adalah yang pertama aku buat?

Fanfic pertamaku adalah SAO: takdir pilihan, dan yang kedua adalah oneshot naruto ini.

Saat aku masih bersekolah, nilai bahasa indonesiaku adalah yang paling jelek. Jadi harap sedikit dimaklumi jika ada banyak kekurangan dalam tulisanku. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki dan lebih menyempurnakan kemampuanku di fanfic buatanku selanjutnya!

Untuk SAO: takdir pilihan,

Terima kasih kepada agan rizkiirawan3 yang blak-blakan kasih comment,

Hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan:

Fanfic SAO: takdir pilihan adalah fanfic yang aku buat untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menghapus itu walaupun banyak kekurangannya, karena tujuanku membuat itu adalah untuk melepaskan imajinasi terliarku! Hahaha...

Tidak peduli ada yang membaca atau tidak! Yeah, its ok. Im just a newbie, who trying to become better.

Dan, untuk komentar agan knightinred,

Memang kubuat begitu, karena aku masih mempelajari jenis-jenis karakter orang.

Karakter yang paling mudah kubuat adalah bersifat: polos, dingin, peduli, riang.

Pokoknya yang serupa dengan keempat sifat itu.

Oke itu saja tanggapan yang aku berikan.

Saat ini, aku sedang dalam proses pembuatan fict baru. Sebenarnya aku memiliki ide original yang terinspirasi dari web novel jepang yang saat ini lagi banyak-banyaknya muncul dengan tema Tensei/reinkarnasi.

Karena light novel jepang yang aku tunggu-tunggu belum publish, waktu luang akan aku gunakan untuk menulis fict baru ini.

Mungkin judul yang aku gunakan adalah:

Reinkarnasi Minato: Keseharian si Yellow Flash.

Sinopsis:

Kalian tahu bahwa Minato dan Kushina telah meninggal kan?

Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang sengaja mengambil roh mereka berdua dan me-reinkarnasi mereka di dunia lain?

Apa tujuan orang itu?

Apakah Minato dan Kushina masih tetap memiliki ingatannya atau tidak?

Kurasa cukup itu saja sinopsisnya.

Mungkin kalian harus menunggu sekitar 1 minggu untuk bisa membacanya.

Sampai ketemu lagi...


End file.
